


A Day in Life: Akaashi

by tachirika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lecturer!Akaashi, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Rated T for language, Romance Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachirika/pseuds/tachirika
Summary: Keseharian Akaashi sebagai Dosen di Fakultas Hukum Universitas (yang katanya) terbaik di Indonesia ft. Suaminya(((dan kadang tetangganya)))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	A Day in Life: Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf jamet. Memang sengaja jamet. We either write straight up smut or jamet there's no inbetween we're sorry. We wrote this instead of studying @ourlecturer again we're sorry.

Keiji mengurut kepalanya, pusing. Kliennya yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibantah. Meski saat ini semua tengah panik karena korona, tetap saja kliennya tetap ingin beracara.

“Saya gabisa mas Akaashi, gabisa! Dia bilang saya bau ikan asin sampe-sampe calon suami baru saya batal nikah sama saya! Heran saya udah dicerai kok masih gini aja!” Ujar Artis dengan inisial S, yang ingin menggugat mantan suaminya karena menyebarkan “fitnah” kalau ia bau ikan asin sehingga pamornya menurun dan calon suaminya pun batal menikah dengannya. Kalau bukan karena dulu cerainya sama Keiji juga ia sebetulnya amit-amit ngurus, apalagi dalam pandemi seperti ini. Mending kelonan sama mas suami di rumah, gerutunya dalam hati.

Untungnya, job mengajarnya di FH _tertjinta_ sudah mulai menggunakan PJJ—pembelajaran jarak jauh. Jadi dia tidak seberapa sibuk bolak-balik ke kampus sekaligus ke pengadilan kan. Meski begitu, PJJ ini banyak suka dukanya, seperti masalah peradilan semu yang sampai sekarang masih diperdebatkan di bidang studi hukum acara. Sebagai pengajar yang baik (baca: pengertian pada mahasiswa), Keiji sih pinginnya sekalian saja tidak usah ada. Tapi pernyataannya itu kemudian memicu pertengkaran di kalangan pengajar lain yang akhirnya membuat Keiji berserah diri saja pada putusan Prof Nekomata selaku ketua bidang studi hukum acara. Dengar-dengar sih, beliau masih galau.

Jadi karena pagi itu Keiji hanya ada agenda sidang hari pertama (yang mana si TERGUGAT TIDAK HADIR-omelnya dalam hati) di Pengadilan Negeri Jakarta Pusat, sekarang ia bisa pulang untuk makan siang di rumah bersama suaminya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang suaminya, Hakim Pengadilan Negeri Jakarta Selatan itu diinstruksikan untuk karantina mandiri selama 14 hari. Alasannya? Terakhir ia sidang (gugatan perdata, mengenai wanprestasi, “Keiji kasian deh bu Rumiati dia gatau apa-apa padahal, trus kakak-kakaknya si Leonita parah banget semua—“) ternyata salah seorang pengacara dari tergugatnya kemudian diketahui terjangkit virus Korona. Alhasil semua hakim, panitera, hingga orang yang berperkara di kasus lain pada tenggat waktu si pengacara itu ada di pengadilan pun disarankan untuk karantina. Bagaimana perasaan Koutarou ketika ia harus dikarantina? Senang tentunya—ia bisa molor hingga siang. Tadi pagi sih, waktu Keiji mau berangkat, Kou masih tidur. Dari awal karantina memang dia bangunnya siang, jadi Keiji tidak banyak berharap kalau nanti saat pulang Koutarou sudah bangun.

Setelah mandi (lagi, daripada virusnya nyebar di rumah kan—meski suaminya kadang bikin Keiji naik pitam juga tetep sayang kok dia), Keiji pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Meski Indonesia belum menerapkan lockdown, sekarang sudah mulai sulit mencari beberapa bahan makanan. Makanya Keiji (yang tbh udah gaada waktu buat belanja ke pasar; takut juga plis) akhirnya menyetok banyak makanan yang bisa tahan dalam waktu relatif lama. Berhubung Mbak Kaori sama Mbak Yukie dia liburkan (takut bawa virus soalnya mereka berdua kan pulang-pergi), Keiji memutuskan untuk memasak yang simple saja.

Simple kelas Keiji ya. Bukan kelas kita, yang rebus indomie and _call it a day_. Keiji hanya membuat Spaghetti Aglio Olio. Tidak pedas, karena kalau pedas nanti kesayangannya diare 3 hari. Keiji juga yang pusing.

Sebelum mulai memasak, ia meletakkan handphonenya di meja makan. Mohon maklum, Keiji harus terus _standby_ 24/7 karena tuntutan profesinya. Terutama kabar dari kampus sih, karena sampai sekarang Keiji masih tidak yakin dengan PJJ mata kuliah praktek. Setelah itu, Keiji kemudian menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.  
Baru saja ia memasukkan garlic ke frying pan, Keiji menangkap bayangan Koutarou dari ekor matanya. Suaminya itu tampaknya baru bangun, dengan singlet yang naudzubillah buluk dan celana tim voli smanya.

“Kei masak apa?” tanya koutarou kemudian sambil menggaruk perutnya. “Baunya enak,”

“Kei ga sempet masak macem-macem, aglio olio aja ya?” Ujarnya. Ia memutar mata geli ketika ia mendengar Kou kemudian berteriak “aSEEK” dengan heboh lalu duduk di meja makan, kedua tangannya disilang. Persis anak SD.

_(((Keiji masih terharu kalau didikannya semasa SMA—yakni menunggu makanan dengan manis atau tidak dapat makanan sama sekali—masih terpatri dengan apik di alam bawah sadar suaminya. Mungkin di lain waktu, Keiji akan ceritakan insiden ini)))_

Selepas masakannya matang, Keiji pun memindahkannya ke piring dan menghidangkannya untuk Koutarou. Koutarou dengan sabar menunggu Keiji meletakkan piring dan memberinya peralatan makan sebelum kemudian berseru “selamat makan!” dan mulai makan. Keiji menggeleng, senyum kecil di wajahnya. Koutarou boleh jadi sangat kekanakan, tapi Keiji tetap sayang dan tetap menganggap dia menggemaskan. Ia kemudian membawa piringnya ke meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Koutarou.

 _Drrt drrt_  
Keiji langsung mengambil handphonenya. Ah, grup pengajar. Akhirnya ada kabar. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia mengetuk notifikasi tersebut dan membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Prof Nekomata. Kalimat pertamanya dari pesan Prof Nekomata langsung membuatnya tercekat.

HAH? Apa-apaan?!

“Kei kenapa?” Tanya Koutarou dengan mulut penuh. Refleks Keiji mengulurkan tangannya untuk menutup mulut Koutarou sebelum menggeleng.

“Bentar mas, Keiji juga masih baca.”

Pesan panjang yang dikirim (iya dikirim bukan dibuat, soalnya Keiji gak yakin professor yang sudah uzur itu paham whatsapp) Prof Nekomata itu berisikan mengenai pengumuman mata kuliah praktek perdata dan pidana. Disitu, dikatakan dengan jelas (pakai bold lagi—makin yakin Keiji ini bukan tulisan Prof Nekomata) bahwa peradilan semu akan tetap dilaksanakan. Semakin Keiji baca, semakin dia males.

Jujur. Mau gimanapun, dulu dia juga pernah jadi mahasiswa, pernah juga ketemu dosen yang koppig, ngotot maunya dia sendiri tanpa konsiderasi terhadap keadaan mahasiswanya. Keiji paham betul keadaan sekarang adalah force majeure, tapi sebagai seseorang yang baru resmi duduk di jajaran staff selama 3 tahun, Keiji tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia kemudian mengirimkan pesan singkat lewat whatsapp kepada ketua kelas mata pelajaran praktek yang ia ajar untuk memberitahu keputusan bidang studi acara. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut memikirkan protes yang bisa dipastikan akan dilayangkan oleh mahasiswa.

Ia kemudian membuka pula dokumen yang dikirim oleh Bang Kai, dosen bidang acara pidana sekaligus tangan kanan Prof Nekomata. Isinya adalah penyesuaian silabus dengan metode kelas PJJ, sekaligus petunjuk menggunakan Zoom. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia kemudian melihat bahwa kelas perdananya ialah tentang putusan. Kok putusan? Kenapa materinya diacak lagi? Frustasi, Keji meletakkan handphonenya dengan agak kencang dan melanjutkan makannya. meski begitu, matanya tetap melihat layar handphonenya.

 _Drrt drrt_  
Keiji langsung mengambil handphonenya. Jawaban dari ketua kelas mata pelajaran praktek sudah tiba. Menghela napas panjang, Keiji mempersiapkan diri terhadap pertanyaan serta protes yang kiranya akan dilayangkan.

Benar dugaannya, ketua kelas langsung menyampaikan serangkaian pertanyaan yang pada intinya mempertanyakan bagaimana cara anak-anak melakukan peradilan semu kalau tidak bisa latihan ataupun berkumpul di kampus. Ingin rasanya Keiji jawab “ _gue juga gatau jujur tanya aja sama yang terhormat profesor nekomata_ ”, tapi Keiji masih sayang pekerjaan. Jadi, sesuai dengan arahan Bang Kai, Keiji _goes with the standard_ “nanti akan kami informasikan lagi”.

Yakin 100% itu anak-anak setan langsung pada ghibah.

Tak lupa juga Keiji mengingatkan kepada anak yang ia ampu bahwa Jum’at nanti akan dilaksanakan kelas menggunakan Zoom dengan materi Putusan. Keiji juga berjanji bahwa ia akan berupaya untuk membantu anak-anak kelasnya untuk masalah peradilan semu, terutama materiilnya. Haduh. Kasusnya Five Travel lagi. Putusan Perdatanya saja tidak bisa diunduh dari internet! Pasti banyak yang akan bertanya tentang materiilnya.

Sebuah ide brilian kemudian muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa dia harus bingung? ‘Kan Hakim Ketua Pengadilan Negeri Depok waktu itu ada bersamanya. Perlahan, ia melirik suaminya yang tengah menyeruput spaghetti layaknya indomie di hadapannya.

“Mas Kou, mau bantu Keiji gak?” Tanyanya lamat-lamat.

Koutarou langsung menelan apa yang ada di mulutnya buru-buru. “Ngapain sayang?”

“Keiji Jum’at ini ada kelas tentang putusan, trus kayaknya anak-anak bakal banyak tanya soal kasus Five Travel. Mas Kou masih inget kan ya kasusnya?”

Koutarou tersenyum lebar, “Inget dong, Keiji! Kasus itu kan yang bikin aku dipindahkan tugas ke PN Jaksel!”

“Oh, syukurlah. Mas mau bantu isi kelas Keiji? Nanti buat PPT Keiji bantu juga deh,”

Wajah Koutarou langsung berubah sangat cerah. “Oke! Mas bakal isi kelas Keiji Jum’at nanti! aku kan Hakim Ketua yang keren! Wahahaha!!!”

Muka Keiji mengerut. Nyaris 14 tahun sudah dia menikah dengan Koutarou, tapi kadang ia tetap ingin koprol setiap suaminya melakukan sesuatu yang cringe. Sumpah deh kalau gak kepepet Keiji tidak akan kepikiran untuk minta. Takut suaminya keceplosan alay. Mau ditaruh mana nanti mukanya—youtube?

Tapi ketika melihat antusiasme kekanakan di wajah suaminya—”Hore Keiji butuh aku!”—Keiji menghela napas panjang. Dalam hati ia merapal doa.

Permintaan Keiji pada Tuhan cuma satu—semoga wibawanya terselamatkan di hadapan murid-muridnya setelah kelas besok Jum’at.

Jum’at pun tiba. Keiji menghubungi Ketua kelas hukum acara perdata untuk mengingatkan bahwa hari ini ada kelas, dan kelas akan ia mulai lepas umat muslim selesai menunaikan shalat jum’at. Koutarou yang sangat antusias sudah rapih dari jam 6 pagi. Keiji sampai takjub sendiri melihat antusiasme suaminya. Padahal biasanya kalaupun Koutarou sudah bangun, paling ia mainan sama burung peliharaannya di halaman belakang. Atau ghibah sama Bang Tetsu, tetangga sebelah sekaligus kawan maling jambu Koutarou.

_(((Omong-omong, itu Kenma pasangannya Bang Kuroo juga senasib sepenanggungan sama Keiji. Nanti deh kapan-kapan Keiji cerita kejadian pas Bang Tetsu dan suaminya sendiri dikejar warga kampung sebelah karena disangka maling)))_

Makanya suatu pemandangan yang asing melihat Koutarou sudah memakai seragam dinas hakimnya. Malah sebetulnya dia sudah mau mengeluarkan toganya, tapi dilarang sama Keiji. Plis lah buat apa. Mendekati jam satu, Keiji menuntun suaminya ke meja makan.

“Mas Kou dengerin aku—mas duduk di ruang makan, Keiji di ruang tamu. Oke?” Tegas Keiji. “Kita gabisa satu ruangan, karena nanti suaranya menggema.”

Koutarou mengernyit. “Tapi aku gak ngerti cara make zoom-zoom ini Kei,”

“Nanti Kei pasangin. Kei ajarin cara nyala-matiin kamera dan audio juga. Tapi Mas Kou duduk manis disini, Kei di ruang tamu.” Keiji menghela napas panjang melihat suaminya manyun. “Mas, Mas Kou masih bisa lihat Keiji dari sini kok.”

“Ya tapi kalo aku di tengah-tengah bingung gimana?”

Aduh. Tuhan. Lama-lama Keiji koprol nih. “Makanya sini aku ajarin dulu,”

Setelah crash course Zoom bersama Keiji, Koutarou akhirnya bisa untuk menyalakan dan mematikan video sendiri serta melakukan _share screen._

Kelas kemudian dimulai pada pukul 12.45 siang. Setelah membuka kelas dengan menyampaikan secara singkat _outline_ materi hari itu dan siapa itu Koutarou, Keiji menyerahkan kendali kelas pada Koutarou. _Unexpectedly_ , Koutarou dapat dengan mudah memimpin kelas dan memberikan pemaparan yang… sangat komprehensif. Keiji sampai terpana. Ia jadi ingat kenapa ia bisa jatuh hati dengan Koutarou—penampilannya di internal mooting FH yang membuat Maba Keiji terpana. Bahkan ketika ada salah seorang murid kelasnya yang mengejar mengenai masalah materi peradilan semu, dengan sabar Koutarou menjelaskan jawabannya secara sistematis.

So far Keiji sangat senang dengan perkuliahan hari ini. Murid-muridnya terlihat puas dengan jawaban serta pemaparan dari Koutarou, Keiji bisa nonton kelas sambil ngeteh (kapan lagi kan), dan yang terpenting suaminya tidak melakukan apapun yang mengancam harkat dan martabatnya. Sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya ketika hingga akhir kelas tidak ada insiden yang aneh. Ketika sudah tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang hendak diajukan pada Koutarou, Keiji memberi mengacungkan jempolnya pada Koutarou sebagai tanda ia boleh mengakhiri kelas.

“Okee makasih ya semua untuk hari ini,” Ujar Koutarou dengan senyum cerah. Murid-murid pun mengucapkan ‘Terima Kasih pak!’ sebelum akhirnya keluar dari meeting aplikasi itu satu persatu. Beberapa diantara mereka tetap membuka aplikasi—kemungkinan besar menunggu Koutarou untuk leave meeting sebelum mereka akhirnya keluar juga. Keiji pun begitu. Namun kok Koutarou belum keluar-keluar juga? Dengan was-was, Keiji mengamati suaminya dari laptop dan secara langsung. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu terjadi.

Benar saja. Koutarou kemudian menoleh ke arah Keiji (yang masih duduk manis di ruang tamu) dengan wajah hopeless. Keiji ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Dia lupa mengajarkan Koutarou cara keluar dari zoom.

Ia kemudian memencet opsi mute dari zoomnya, kemudian berkata dengan pelan. “Kanan bawah, Mas. _Leave meeting_. Yang merah.”

Koutarou kembali menatap laptopnya, menggerakkan mousenya. Sepertinya mencari tombol itu. Ia kemudian kembali menoleh ke Keiji, wajahnya makin hopeless.

“Kanan bawah, Mas. Yang merah warna tulisannya. _Leave meeting._ ” Ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih kencang. Sebagai demonstrasi, ia balik pula laptop yang berada di pangkuannya, kursornya mengarah ke tulisan leave meeting.

Tapi Koutarou malah terlihat makin bingung. Keiji makin khawatir begitu melihat murid-muridnya kemudian ada yang ikut mencoba mengarahkan, baik secara langsung maupun dari chat yang ada dari aplikasi. Kesabarannya kemudian habis ketika sudah terhitung 5 menit (ya, Keiji menghitung menitnya) dan suaminya masih belum bisa leave meeting dan murid-muridnya masih mencoba membantu. Keiji meletakkan laptopnya di meja ruang tamu, menghampiri suaminya dan membawa kursor suaminya ke arah tombol leave meeting.

Tapi memang dasar Keiji—kebiasaannya juga yang selalu mengajari Koutarou—bukannya langsung ditutup, dia malah mengajarkan Koutarou dimana leave meeting dan cara keluar dari share screen (karena ya, dia lupa juga kalau belum mengajarkan itu). Ia kemudian membiarkan Koutarou yang meng-klik sendiri tombol leave meeting.

Keiji kemudian kembali ke laptopnya dan nyaris saja menjerit ketika ada yang pertama ia lihat ialah notifikasi dari chat di zoom. Terpampang dalam chat, screenshot dari Keiji yang tengah mengajarkan Koutarou cara leave meeting. Di bawahnya, terdapat beberapa komentar dari muridnya, yang didominasi dengan pertanyaan “apakah kalian serumah”. Yang membuat Keiji makin ingin hibernasi dan tidak bangun lagi ialah percakapan tersebut masih ongoing. Astaga. Ia lupa kalau hostnya adalah akun yang ia gunakan, bukan yang Koutarou gunakan. Mana pertemuan ini direkam lagi oleh pihak fakultas!

Secepatnya, Keiji memilih untuk end meeting dan membanting tertutup laptopnya. Ia kemudian menarik kakinya, perlahan kemudian bergelung di ujung sofa, sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Ya Tuhan. Benar-benar hilang ini mukanya sebentar lagi. Anak-anak jahannam itu pasti sekarang tengah bergosip, atau melakukan extensive background check lewat media sosial, kemudian entah bicara dengan siapa—

“Keiji!!! Aku tadi keren kan!!!”

Suara girang suaminya itu memutus pemikiran madesunya. Koutarou tersenyum lima jadi, matanya mengerling jenaka. Ia menghampiri Keiji yang masih melingkar di ujung sofa dan menarik Keiji dalam pelukannya.

Sesungguhnya Keiji hanyalah seorang hamba Tuhan yang lemah. Jadi Ia hanya menghela napas panjang sambil menerima pelukan yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Ia menepuk bisep (bagian tubuh favorit Keiji, _makes him feel instantly better_ ) Koutarou, “Iya, Mas Kou paling keren.”

Pujian Keiji tersebut disambut dengan excited noise (onomatopoeia sih bahkan menurut Keiji—karena kalau menurut suaminya dia meniru “HEWAN PALING KEREN SEDUNIA” yakni burung hantu) dari suaminya, yang kemudian memeluknya makin erat.

‘Masalah besok dipikir besok saja,’ batin Keiji dalam pelukan Koutarou. ‘Mungkin sekali-kali seperti ini tidak apa-apa.’

Keesokan harinya, baik oleh murid maupun rekan sejawat, tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya Akaashi. Semua memanggilnya Bokuto-san. Keiji juga sempat melihat beberapa DUDU dari murid ke murid lain, yang bila disimpulkan pada intinya berkata:

“Aku ingin hubungan kita terus harmonis sampai nanti selayaknya Bang Akaashi dan Keluarga”  
atau  
“Ajari aku dengan sabar dan penuh cinta selayaknya Bang Akaashi ke suaminya,”  
Bahkan pengajar lain pun akhirnya jadi sering menanyakan kabar Koutarou dan apakah Koutarou sudah mengerti cara menggunakan Zoom (yang ini dibalas dengan tawa setengah meringis Keiji).

oOo

Keiji menaruh mug kopinya di meja dan menghela nafas. Di ujung meja, handphone-nya tidak berhenti bergetar, notifikasi yang terus masuk membuat layar handphonenya terus menyala kira-kira sejak satu-setengah jam yang lalu, dan pesan-pesan itu semakin cepat berdatangan seraya limit waktu untuk meng-upload ujian ke emas.hq.ac.id semakin mendekat.

  
Rasanya baru lima menit lalu Keiji membuka group chat untuk kelas Praktek Perdata angkatan 2017, tetapi sekarang chat yang belum dibaca sudah bertumpuk hingga lima-puluh tiga. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Keiji tidak suka dengan sistem pembelajaran jarak jauh yang berimplikasi juga dengan ujian tengah semester jarak jauh. Walaupun universitas sudah memberikan website khusus yang sudah reformasi dari bentuk sebelumnya hingga sekarang (seharusnya) sudah memadai untuk digunakan dalam PJJ, tapi tetap saja dalam prakteknya website ini sangat bermasalah, mulai dari pertanyaannya tidak muncul-lah, kotak jawabannya tidak ada lah, websitenya nge-crash, mahasiswanya tidak bisa masuk karena overload-lah, dan segala macam rintangan dan halangan yang harus dihadapi mahasiswa hanya demi mengumpulkan jawaban ujian. Di sisi lain, Keijii juga keteteran dalam membantu mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang malang tersebut. Apalagi ujian program reguler dan paralel digabung dalam waktu yang sama, Keiji makin diceceri dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terkait ujian yang sedang berlangsung itu. Dosen yang lain tidak muncul di grup pula! Mentang-mentang ini hari Jumat dan sore hari, Keiji (sebagai yang paling junior) yang harus megang ujian sendirian. Pengen rasanya Keiji nge- _ghosting_ mahasiswanya aja.

  
Ujian dilaksanakan pukul dua siang sampai empat sore, tapi semua lembar jawaban baru terkumpul menjelang berkumandangnya adzan maghrib. Keiji menyandarkan dirinya di bangku dan mengelap mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Badannya terasa kaku setelah berjam-jam duduk di depan laptop, tapi setidaknya mahasiswa-mahasiswinya terlihat tidak kesulitan dalam menjawab soal, hanya metode pengumpulannya saja yang membuat segalanya jadi ribet. Lagipula soalnya adalah kasus yang sudah pernah dibahas di kelas dan juga menyangkut bahan mooting, mahasiswa-mahasiswinya pasti sudah khatam dengan kasus seperti itu.

  
Karena penasaran, Keiji kemudian membuka akun emas-nya. Ia meng-klik salah satu file lembar jawaban dari mahasiswa yang namanya terdengar familiar bagi Akaashi. File itu terbuka, menampilkan kertas putih dengan paragraf-paragraf yang siap untuk dibaca di layar laptopnya. Keiji meng-scroll kebawah, menuju ke pertanyaan tentang materi “Five Travel” yang khusus dibuat menyangkut dengan kuliah dosen tamu beberapa pekan lalu di mana dosen tamunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Bokuto, suaminya sendiri.  
Keiji membaca jawaban mahasiswanya dan menganggukan kepala. Jawabannya tidak buruk, ia banyak mengutip poin-poin dari kuliah yang disampaikan oleh Bokuto. Senyum simpul muncul di bibir Keiji seraya dia membaca paragraf jawaban itu hingga bawah. Namun, Keiji tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. Mahasiswa ini tidak mencantumkan dasar hukum atas jawabannya di awal paragraf. Keiji berpikir mungkin dia mencantumkannya di akhir jawaban hingga sampailah dia di kalimat paling akhir dari jawabannya, dimana tertulis: Dasar Hukum: **_Suaminya Pak Akaashi_**.

_To be continued..._


End file.
